oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
The House Demut.
"On the cliffs of the west stands the remains of my past, and with it I shall build a new future." - Hubris Von Demut. History The house of Demut's history was mostly unknown until the year 1007 with the rise of Hubris at its head. The holdings of its land abandoned and left behind, a single castle with land defending a large towering lighthouse. The death place of the last head of the family. Hubris having reclaimed the land in the year of 1006 worked with the nearby settlers of the land to rebuild the castle and in thanks allowed them to live within its walls. In the following months Hubris and the citizens of the now named settlement of "Hopes Lookout" discovered many of Cael Von Demut's writings covering a various plethora of research topics from the theoretic behind Lichdom, hypotheticals involving the use of psychic will power to animate the dead via the force of will of the originator, alchemical designs and historical texts involving the family line itself. The family was originated with Cael himself and he was a wizard of average power who decided one day to claim land and build his tower away from civilization so that he could study in peace. Upon doing so other settlers followed him and he protected those around him in times of need, dying during the Thii wars and leaving the family to his son. Victor Von Demut maintained the castle and tower for several years and protecting those around him but not ruling them as a Cavalier of some minor renown in the area near the tower itself. However a small scale battle happened with monsters on the outskirts of the range of settlements and Victor and the House Demut fell from grace when the Cavalier sacrificed a group of settlers to the invading Orks in an attempt to lure them out. Victors servant named his child Hubris as Pride was the families downfall, and the man had died in the battle, and his wife died in labor, the servant taking the child to Haven to be raised in secret in hopes that someday he would return and restore his families honor and glory. Since then the tower has seen use only during times of duress such as the Undead war of 1005 where the settlers used it to stay safe from the undead hordes. The Order of Hope established during the months Hubris remained at "Hopes Lookout", The Order of Hope maintains a small militia of Cavaliers to defend the settlement. Created using training and methods from Hubris' mentality and fighting expertise, establishing a small order in their home near the cliffs. The Order itself was established to solidify the original intent of Cael Von Demut's goals of defending those within a lord or Cavilers lands, and as such believe protecting the common folk is the greatest thing one can do, in an attempt to inspire their namesake. While their methodology is well practiced by many a cavalier before Hubris "made" this order in the year 1007 at "Hopes Lookout" the official establishment of an origin where those who wished to follow this order could train and learn from those who practiced its code would assist in its growth as an art. Edicts The cavalier must protect the lives and prosperity of the common folk, shielding them from the deprivations of those who would seek to cause them harm or exploit them. He must give charity when it is warranted and aid when needed. He must take no action that would cause harm or hardship to those who cannot defend themselves. Challenge Whenever an order of Hope cavalier issues a challenge, he receives a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made against the target of his challenge if the target makes an attack against a target other than the cavalier. This bonus lasts for 1 minute. The bonus increases by +1 for every four levels the cavalier possesses. Skills An order of Hope cavalier adds Heal (Wis) and Knowledge (local) (Int) to his list of class skills. Whenever an order of the shield cavalier uses the Heal skill on a creature other than himself, he receives a bonus on the check equal to 1/2 his cavalier level (minimum +1). Order Abilities A cavalier belonging to the order of Hope gains the following abilities as he increases in level. Resolute (Ex) At 2nd level, whenever the cavalier takes damage from a melee or ranged attack while wearing heavy armor, the cavalier can convert 1 point of lethal damage to 1 point of nonlethal damage. He can use this ability once each time he takes damage. This ability cannot be used to convert ability damage, ability drain, or energy damage to nonlethal damage. At 6th level, and every four levels thereafter, the amount of damage the cavalier can convert increases by 1. Stem the Tide (Ex) At 8th level, the cavalier receives Stand Still as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. Instead of making a combat maneuver check to stop the creature from moving, a cavalier with this ability can elect to make a normal attack instead. If the attack hits and deals damage, the target must stop moving, just as if the cavalier had made a successful combat maneuver check. Protect the Meek (Ex) At 15th level, the cavalier can move to intercept foes. As an immediate action, he can move up to his speed (or his mount’s speed, if mounted) and make a single melee attack. This movement provokes attacks of opportunity as normal. The cavalier must end his movement adjacent to an enemy. On his next turn, the cavalier is staggered and cannot use this ability again for 1 round. Category:Inactive